


[untitled 2]

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: The AtsuHina Files [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Observations, Supportive Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: He finds clothes a few sizes too small for Atsumu in his closet as well as shoes. But that doesn’t necessarily mean his brother has a girlfriend (or boyfriend). They both have held onto clothes for friends and teammates who need to make quick stops to change before or after some event.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: The AtsuHina Files [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953907
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	[untitled 2]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/gifts).



It starts with little things.

Osamu occasionally stops by Atsumu’s apartment to restock his fridge and cabinets because his twin only eats instant ramen and drinks protein shakes and somehow manages to survive off that. However, his last visit made it difficult for him to find a place to put food anywhere because those locations were packed full. It certainly is nice (because now he might not have to keep doing this), but his brother doesn’t like grocery shopping so someone else definitely took the initiative.

There are even pre-made lunches and dinners securely stored in the fridge.

Following that, Osamu sees mugs and shaker bottles for protein that do not belong to his brother. They’re way too cute - with suns and rainbows and unicorns on the mugs and silly stickers on the shaker bottles - for someone like Atsumu. 

(He also takes note that dishes don’t spend days in the sink and takeout boxes and bowls don’t grace the small kitchen table or coffee table.)

Other things pop up too: textbooks about physical education and children’s counseling, notebooks filled with large but neat writing, and foreign language handbooks. All these things that are far from Atsumu’s known interests yet have easily slid into his life. It’s not concerning, just strange. They meet up every couple of weeks to catch up and not once has his twin mentioned any changes he made to his everyday routine.

So, he decides to snoop. 

He finds clothes a few sizes too small for Atsumu in his closet as well as shoes. But that doesn’t necessarily mean his brother has a girlfriend (or boyfriend). They both have held onto clothes for friends and teammates who need to make quick stops to change before or after some event. 

What seals the deal for him that his brother is indeed in a relationship is two things.

One) matching towels in the bathroom, right next to each other - Atsumu usually hates leaving his towel next to another persons towel. Even when they were younger his towel would dry out on the back of his side of the closet door. 

Two) matching couples sweaters he finds in an open package where only one of them is out of its safety plastic - the in Atsumu’s size reading “i have everything i need” and the smaller one reading “i am everything.”

Osamu gets his official confirmation exactly one month later when he’s invited to dinner.

“Hello, Osamu-san! Glad you could join us!”

He should have known.

“Hello, Shouyou-kun~” Osamu looks at his brother with the desire to tease but stops short.

Atsumu is staring at Shouyou with the most devoted, stars-in-his-eyes look he has ever seen on his brother’s face. He’s only seen something similar to this once before, seven years ago, during the first Karasuno versus Inarizaki match. 

Looks like Atsumu is one step closer to his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stan_haikyuu?s=09)


End file.
